<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thoughts of You Instead by Emiehpop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772453">Thoughts of You Instead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiehpop/pseuds/Emiehpop'>Emiehpop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Gangs, Just a Kiss, Light is 16, M/M, Stabbing, Underage Kissing, lawlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiehpop/pseuds/Emiehpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light helps L with his latest battle scar from the streets they live on. Death note Gang AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thoughts of You Instead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeey!! Another fic I wrote a long time ago!!! Please enjoy and please follow my tumblr @ironblowtorch where I share a lot of death note !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L stumbled his way down the darkened alleyway, the dark brick walls barely visible to him as he slowly turned the corner to avoid the footsteps chasing after him. <br/> He couldn’t help the smirk that spread  across his face, as his dark laughter filled the air around him. At first glance, most would think this boy was crazy. He was laughing at nothing at all! His hair was in a dark mess, and dirt was smudged across his face and clothing. He looked homeless, and alone. But little did they know that all of those things were exactly what he was. He hadn't felt anywhere close to love since he was ten, and was beginning to lose hope in his life. Not once had he dreamed of death though coming so close though. Never.  And this wasn’t because he was naive… Sure, he had gotten himself into situations bringing him close to his end, but he would never hope for his dying words to spill from his mouth. At least not yet, That is.</p><p>One of those situations is the reason this boy happened to be laughing. Just minutes ago, This boy with the name of L had gotten himself stabbed in the side of the stomach. we aren't going to go into many details now, But basically he's been on bad terms with one of the members of his gang lately. His gang has been falling apart, people turning on each other. Tonight, this member named Mello, who was actually never Mello ever, attacked him, and L did nothing to stop him.  He rather enjoys violence. Blood and pain bring him amusement, hence the reason for his laughing. He was actually thrilled when the knife was pulled out, aimed at him. His eyes glittered with amusement, questioning who would get hurt from all this.</p><p>Walking down the street like this, he really didn't hate the guy for hurting him. He was actually kinda happy he was the one who got hurt in all this. The boy stumbled down on the sidewalk, leaning against a building. He removed his now bloody hand from the wounded part of his body. Looking down, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly. He knew he would be fine if he got it looked at. But his legs were starting to feel numb, and he really couldn't walk much longer. Maybe if he just sat here.... and took a break for a bit... Maybe shut his eyes...</p><p>"Just who the hell do you think you are? Where have you been!” </p><p> A familiar voice shouted from down the street, 'causing L to jump and open his eyes, peering down in that direction. He knew who it was, before the figure even made his way up to him, though L wasn’t sure how he had found him… they were supposed to meet at the pier. Somehow even  in all his worst moments he always seemed to be there. </p><p>The voice belonged to none other than Light Yagami, or Kira as he liked to be called on the streets. L rolled his eyes when they had first met, years ago in the soup kitchen line. He thought the play on killer wasn’t clever at all, and Light had stuck his nose up at him like his street title would speak for itself someday. That felt like a lifetime ago though, as years had passed by, and as L was in his early twenties, Light was just 16, two years away from leaving the foster system. Both of them always had dreamed of better lives for themselves by now, far from this… but each day just felt longer as they faced their everyday challenges.. which L could now add stabbing to that list of woes. <br/>Light was the only person L could ever expect to actually care if he was in pain, his only friend consistently through all the foster homes abuse, to all the park benches and now more commonly just streets or no place to sleep all together. Light was a few years younger than him, and despite his pretty looks he held his own at his current orphanage, though to most being 16 meant he was just taking up space. His auburn hair glistened in the street lights just barely shining over the buildings, though it was pretty dark out. His dark caramel eyes pierced into L’s grey ones as he searched for… something. L couldn’t quite read his expression in the darkness, his vision a bit blurry. He blinked his eyes rapidly a few times, trying to bring himself into the present. </p><p> </p><p>L let himself let out a sigh of relief as he let his eyes focus on Light’s face in the dark, even as it flooded with worry as he rushed his way down the alley towards him. L felt his knees wobble, his energy seeming to drain as his friend approached him. He slowly leaned back against the brick wall, overwhelmed for a moment from his wound. </p><p>Light was in front of him at once, his eyes frantic as they stared down at the sight of L panting against the wall, not even noticing how wound yet- or the way that blood had spread it’s way out across L’s torso, staining his white shirt so it stuck to skin. The darkness kept most of their features hidden from each other- unless Light came closer L could probably keep this hidden. </p><p>L looked down at himself and suddenly felt a rare shame build inside him that he often kept shoved down inside instead. He was an expert at hiding his emotions from anyone but Light of course, and he felt his body jolt back against the brick as he quickly reached to lay his palm over the stain, hoping his weakened state wouldn’t give anything away to the other. </p><p>The dark haired boy smirked, glancing up at him through tired eyes. "Oh… hello Light-kun. How's your night been…?" He said, coughing a bit.</p><p>"Don't give me that!" The younger boy said, dropping to his knees in front of the other one. "Lemme see. Now." His voice was strong, but as he held out a helping hand, he was shaking. The boy was obviously nervous. Or scared. Or maybe just worried for his friend. Mostly likely all three.</p><p>The darker hair boy rolled his eyes, moving his hand away, for the younger to look at. Light made a gasp when he saw how much blood there was. He sighed, pushing at his friends shoulders. "Shirt. Off. Now." He said, tightening his jaw.</p><p>L raised an eyebrow, giving a weak smirk. "That's suggestive." The boy said, shifting to pull off the piece of clothing off of his body.  He could feel Light tense in front of him from the teasing, but he otherwise ignored him in favor of bending down so he could inspect L’s torso. </p><p>Light blinked at his pale and now exposed body. He looked down at where he had been cut. It wasn't so bad of a stab. Not too deep, honestly it had only punctured a bit of L’s muffin top that was resting gently over the hem of his jeans. Light sighed in relief. He was going to be fine, they wouldn’t need a doctor. The wound was just bleeding a lot, so Light moved his hand next to where L’s still was, applying a bit of pressure. </p><p> L had already felt dizzy and numb from walking, breathing, standing… but mostly from Light’s overwhelming presence and the heat of his touch now against his skin. L let out a sharp gasp at the pressure, glaring down at Light. </p><p>"Geez… calm down L. Your gonna be okay..." He smiled slightly, despite his reprimanding tone. “Just stay still for a minute, I’m just trying to stop the bleeding.” L frowned and watched as Light snatched his tossed aside shirt, using that instead to press directly to the cut. This time he let out a small howl in pain and kicked his opposite heel out towards Light. </p><p>Light just let out some soft chuckles and grabbed his leg with his other hand. “You're struggling will only make it worse. This is the best we can do right now on short notice. I’ll bandage you up once we get back to our tents tonight.” </p><p>The shirt under his hands was soaked in red now, and L had to turn his gaze away, not letting himself forgive that he was letting himself be so weak around his closest friend. Light was so much better than this, he deserved a world completely different than all the blood and violence and fear they had to face everyday. He cursed the world, whatever being or force in the universe that controlled justice and fairness- for to him Light never belonged here at all. L was certain that he wouldn’t have survived this long without him though, and these contradicting thoughts only seem to fuel L’s continued dizziness. </p><p> </p><p> <br/>There was a small pause, as they looked at each other. Their eyes locking, it seemed a thousand words were told with just that. "Thank you.... I'm so happy you're okay.... Please save me like this again... I think I may love you..." All these words would never be spoken between them. Just yet.</p><p>"Hey… Light? " The darker haired one asked, while the other just blinked at him. "I want you to tell me something. It's been on my mind for a while now."</p><p>L was met with confusion instantly. </p><p>L stood up, pulling the other along with him. He hugged him lightly, then pulled  himself away after a short while, staring into his eyes yet again. "Tell me why you care so much." he almost whispered.</p><p>This came as a great shock to Light. He wasn't expecting anything like this. L never expressed his emotions like this at all. Well, maybe he did, but never THOSE feelings. He rubbed his eyes, looking up at him. <br/>Light sighed, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck. "Well. You're my friend. Best friend. I cared about you, I don't want you to get hurt. I never want to lose you. I-I..." He stopped, and just looked up, smiling at him, tears in his eyes.</p><p>The raven haired boy blinked, Well, That was it. Like hell he was gonna hide it anymore. He moved his hands from the where they had been at his waist, placing them on his cheeks. "Light-Kun.... is a lair." The younger one blinked at him, confused. "You've been waiting to do this just as long as I have." His words came out, just as a smirk appeared on his face. He then pulled himself closer, meeting their lips together.</p><p>Light gasped, but then let out what was a type of squeal, tightening his grip, kissing back. Yes! This was perfect! YES!</p><p>After a while, they both pulled away for some much needed air. that smirk was still plastered on the older ones face, while the other was beaming up at him. "Now tell me, Light... Why DO you care so much...?" L blurted, smirk widening.</p><p>Light felt blush creep up his neck and he fought to hide it, turning his head away. "I guess cause I..." He sighed, looking back. "I love you."<br/>L smirked even more at those words. "Well. That's damn lucky for you. Because I do too." And with that, They shared another blissful kiss, hugging each other close with all their cares gone.</p><p>For now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>